wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Rush Speedway
Sugar Rush Speedway is an online game that's an adaption of the fictional game in Wreck-It Ralph called Sugar Rush. Neither the recolours nor Vanellope von Schweetz are playable. Playable characters Automatic Characters *Minty *Snowanna *Crumbelina *Candlehead Unlockable Characters *Taffyta (Sweet Ride) *Jubileena (Sweet Ride) *Gloyd (Cakeway) *Swizzle (Cakeway) *Rancis (Frosty Rally) *Adorabeezle (Frosty Rally) * King Candy (Code: King Candy) Keyboard Configuration Keys with word for Windows laptop/computer. Gas: Up key (with Pg Up word) Manage where you will go/following the tracks: left and right key (with home and end word) Brake: Down key (Pg dn word) Items There are several Power-ups within the game, each with their own unique affect. *'Sugar Rush': Boost *'Cherry Bomb': Explodes when someone hits it *'Sticky Slick': Prevents steering *'Syrup Puddle': Slows whomever hits it *'Sweet Seekers': Hits the place in front of you; goes backwards if you are in first. It can be odd sometimes. If you're in third going around a bend, it may aim for first place, depending on your angle Glitches There are a few glitches in the game that can be achieved very easy. *If you press the T button on your keyboard, you will get an item and so will the other racers. While this can be useful at times it's not recommended as the other racers will get an item which is usually a sweet seeker. *If you turn around and go the wrong way you will be able to use infinite boost. *You can fall into the ground and it's possible to do this when you get hit by the sweet seekers after you press the T button. App version Disney released an app version of the game. A new feature was added that allows you to make a kart and it's very similiar to Storybook deluxe. Other than that and a few graphical changes, the app version is not different than it's browser counterpart. Trivia *The palette swaps and Vanellope are the only racers in the movie that don't appear in the browser based version. Fans belive that Vanellope didn't appear as it would be a major spoiler for those who didn't see the movie at the time. *Even though Sweet Seekers appear in the game, they don't look anything like they do in the movie. The Sweet Seekers that appear in the movie looks like a meteor, and the Sweet Seekers that appear in the game looks like a mini rocket. *There is a similar version of this game available on the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe App. * Gumball Gorge doesn't appear in the game. * Sugar Rush Speedway has some parts in the movie that didn't appear in the browser based version. * Ice Cream Cannons are the only power-ups that appeard in the movie that don't appear in the browser-based version of Sugar Rush Speedway. *They removed the syrup puddle in the app version. Gallery All Sugar Rush racers.png|All racers that appear in the game (including Minty Sakura who only appears in the japanese version of the movie). Sugar rush speedway.png|The game's title screen. Option screen.png|Option screen. Cherry Bomb.png|A Cherry Bomb Power-Up. Sweet seeker.png|A Sweet Seeker Power-Up. Sticky Slip.png|A Sticky Slick Power-Up. Syrup puddle.png|A Syrup Puddle Power-Up. Sugar rush.png|A Sugar Rush Power-Up. Jubileena race.png|Jubileena in her Cherriot. Minty Sakura in Sugar rush Speedway.png|Minty Sakura in the Japanese version of the game. Adora.png|Adorabeezle in Frosty Rally. Snowanna1.png|Snowanna in Sugar Rush. Taffyta in frosty rally.png|Taffyta in Frosty Rally. Minty1.png|Minty in Cakeway. Candle.png|Candlehead in Sweet Ride. Minty Sakura in Sugar rush Speedway.png|Minty Sakura racing on the Sweet Ride track. SugarRushAppp.png|Sweet Ride in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway SugarRushAppp1.png|Sugar Rush in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway SRS app3.png|Frosty Rally in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway SRS app5.png|The kart bakery in the app version SugarRushAppp1.png|Sugar Rush in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway Category:Games Category:Media